<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Present by imastrangeone98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775335">The Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastrangeone98/pseuds/imastrangeone98'>imastrangeone98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Retelling, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Mostly Canon Compliant, Mutual Pining, Tumblr archiving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastrangeone98/pseuds/imastrangeone98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyla and Din are used to the typical bounty-hunting lifestyle. Go to a planet, capture a renegade, get paid, move on.</p>
<p>In retrospect, they should have known better than to accept a job from the Underworld. </p>
<p>But if they hadn't, where would they be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Commission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[The Desert Planet of Nevarro]</p>
<p>"That Mythrol was overkill," Kyla murmured to the Mandalorian, watching his hands grip at the controls.</p>
<p>"Just business," he replied matter-of-factly. His helmet tilted toward her, a clear indication that he was listening.</p>
<p>A small huff escaped her nose, but she decided to let it slide. "Once we reach the town, I'm going to check out the market. We need more supplies."</p>
<p>"No. Come with me."</p>
<p>"To meet Karga?" she asked in disbelief. "I thought you made it clear that only you interacted with him."</p>
<p>"Not today," he responded, gloved fingers pressing on buttons as the Razor Crest prepared to land. "I have a hunch."</p>
<p>"Ah, yes. You and your hunger," she teased, patting the top of his helmet. "Alright. Let me get ready, and we'll go."</p>
<p>"Don't take too long."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>She was unaware that as she descended to the cargo hold, Din's eyes followed her every movement.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>The cantina was filthy, and so were its many patrons. Their eyes lingered on the Mandalorian, briefly studying the small medic that walked behind him only to look away after a sharp helmet turn in their direction.</p>
<p>Hatred. Annoyance. Jealousy. All of these and more were the only words that could really describe the members of the Bounty Hunters Guild.</p>
<p>Except Greef Karga, who watched the duo with a sense of grudging respect. "Ah. That was fast. Did you catch them all?"</p>
<p>He wordlessly set the many tracking fobs on the table.</p>
<p>"Good. I'll begin the offload." After giving out a quick order in Huttese and Kyla a quick- and slightly confused- once-over, he gestured for them to sit. </p>
<p>Mando motioned for her to sit first, then mechanically unclipped his pulse rifle from his shoulder and sat.</p>
<p>"Well, now. Who is this fine lady you brought here today, my friend?" the agent asked, eyeing her once more with heightened interest. "A new recruit, perhaps? Or are you just showing off a plaything?"</p>
<p>The Mandalorian said nothing, but the way his hand sneakily crept onto her thigh and squeezed it tight was all she needed to know his feelings on the matter.</p>
<p>"...Well, seeing that you aren't responding, I'll just assume you brought her for reasons I cannot comprehend." And with that topic officially tabled, he slid a small pile of credits over to them.</p>
<p>Kyla was about to reach for the money when he gave her thigh another harsh squeeze. <em>No</em>.</p>
<p>"These are Imperial credits," her partner said coldly.</p>
<p>"They still spend," the agent replied.</p>
<p>"I don't know if you heard, but the Empire is gone."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "It's all I've got."</p>
<p>Mando made to grab the tracking fobs, but was quickly stopped by Karga's hand.</p>
<p>"Save the theatrics," he muttered before letting out a hard sigh. "Fine, I'll..." Reaching into his pocket, he brought out another small handful of units. "I can do Calamari Flan, but I can only pay half."</p>
<p>She could see the gears turning in the bounty hunter's mind. Finally, his head tilted- he came to a decision. "Fine."</p>
<p>He placed the fobs back on the table and scooped up the payment, passing it over to the medic, who began her usual process of counting.</p>
<p>"Now. I imagine you'll be asking about your next job." He pulled out a few pucks from his bag with a hum. "I have a bail jumper..."</p>
<p>A small tap at her inner thigh nearly forced a gasp from her throat. Nearly.</p>
<p>"A bail jumper..."</p>
<p>Mando was bored. She could tell by the way his taps turned into small, affectionate rubs over her pulse.</p>
<p>"Another bail jumper... A wanted smuggler-"</p>
<p>"I'll take them all." He reached for the discs, only to get suddenly cut off.</p>
<p>"Now, hold on. There are other members of the Guild, and this is all I have."</p>
<p>"Why so slow?" he asked, with a hint of annoyance lacing his already icy tone.</p>
<p>"It's not slow at all, actually. Very busy. They just don't want to pay Guild rates." With a roll of his eyes, Karga added, "They don't mind if things get sloppy."</p>
<p>After <strike>briefly getting distracted in stroking Kyla's leg</strike> a pause, he asked, "What's your highest bounty?"</p>
<p>The other sighed. "Not much. Five thousand."</p>
<p>"That won't even cover fuel, these days."</p>
<p>"Or medicine," the female muttered under her breath. "Bacta prices keep going up."</p>
<p>Karga hummed once more, before slowly leaning towards them. "There is one job."</p>
<p>Kyla shivered. Her gut told her that something was about to go down.</p>
<p>Mando seemed to have noticed it too. "Let's see the puck."</p>
<p>"No puck," the agent replied. "Face to face. Direct commission. Deep pocket."</p>
<p>She looked at the man with a slight frown. "Is it underworld?"</p>
<p>"All I know is, no chain code." Out of his pocket, he pulled out a chit card and offered it to the bounty hunter. "Do you want the chit or not?"</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>"I don't like this," Kyla finally said as they stepped out of the cantina. "I can tell that it's underworld. Maker knows if it's..." A shiver ran down her spine. "Former Empire."</p>
<p>Mando watched his partner through the visor of his helmet. He had enough sense to trust in her instincts. "Should we turn it down, then?"</p>
<p>She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "Normally, I would be selfish and say yes. But..." She patted her pockets for the credit bag she always carried, and showed it to him. "We're running low. On medicine, food, and money."</p>
<p>"Then I'll head there on my own." He raised his hand as if to touch her, then quickly lowered it. They were in public. "Will you be at the markets, then?"</p>
<p>Another sigh escaped her chest. "Yes. Hopefully I can still bargain with some of them."</p>
<p>He nodded, helmet still trained on her. For some reason, he seemed very... hyper-focused. "I'll be going down later today. Meet me there."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. "You want me to... Are you sure? From what you told me, no outsider's ever been there. They don't belong there!"</p>
<p>"You're with me. I trust you."</p>
<p>Her cheeks suddenly flared with heat; she hoped he didn't notice. <strike>He did.</strike> "Okay."</p>
<p>Once again, his hand was raised, only for it to drop to his side. "Good." And with a nod, he slipped into the crowd.</p>
<p>She watched his helmet until the familiar shine flickered out of sight, his words still bouncing around inside her mine.</p>
<p>
  <em>I trust you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Covert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welcome back to fan fiction hell XD don't think I forgot about subjecting you to this torture</p>
<p>also if anyone has a good Mando'a translator they use, could you help a writer out??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyla managed to visit her usual stalls before making her way to the sewer entrance, and lo and behold, there stood Mando.</p>
<p>"Am I late?" she asked him quietly, observing the wandering citizens that surrounded them.</p>
<p>"No," was his only reply. He tilted his head. <em>Follow me.</em></p>
<p>So she did. Through the small alley, down the long, winding staircase, into the large chambers of what could only be the hidden Mandalorian covert.</p>
<p>Children in the traditional helmets ran around, giggling with one another, while the adults hung around in the corners, walked through the hallways, or leaned against the walls, chatting with one another.</p>
<p>But she knew that they were watching her carefully, no doubt wondering why one of their members would dare bring an outsider into their midst.</p>
<p>She stayed close to him.</p>
<p>But it didn't take long until they reached a large doorway with the Mythosaur, where another Mandalorian hammered at a piece of metal.</p>
<p>Kyla remembered this particular individual from Din's stories.</p>
<p>This was the Armorer.</p>
<p>He sat. She stood behind him awkwardly, fidgeting with her hands.</p>
<p>The Armorer noticed them, setting down the metal and approaching them. She gave a silent nod of affirmation to the medic before turning her attention back to her fellow covert member.</p>
<p>Din placed the Calamari Flan he received from Karga on the small table between them, along with a metallic ingot. Kyla wondered what it could possibly be.</p>
<p>She inspected it. "This was gathered in the Great Purge. It is good it is back with the tribe."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>
  <strike>Kyla still had no idea what the metal was.</strike>
</p>
<p>"A pauldron would be in order," she decided. "Has your signet been revealed?"</p>
<p>"Not yet."</p>
<p>"Soon." Her words carried a strong sense of finality as she stood from the table. Moving with athletic grace, she retrieved her tools and began to work.</p>
<p>As the metal began to pour into the mold, she commented, "This is extremely generous. The excess will sponsor many Foundlings."</p>
<p>He tilted his head again- his version of a nod. "That's good. I was once a Foundling."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>And then the tempering began. And the hammering.</p>
<p>And Din trembled. It was subtle- only those closest to him would be able to notice the way his gloved hands twitched ever so slightly.</p>
<p>She didn't know why he was so nervous, but she didn't pry. Slowly, she placed a hand on the spot between his pauldron and neck, squeezing ever so gently.</p>
<p>His hands shook less.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>Din watched as Kyla played with some of the children outside of the armory, unable to help the amused huff as they pulled at her hair.</p>
<p>The Armorer watched him watch her. "<em>Eyn aruetii?</em>"</p>
<p>He turned back to his leader. "Elek."</p>
<p>"Val eh kih."</p>
<p>"Val eh kotyc."</p>
<p>She tilted her head in curiosity. "<em>Me'ven eh gar dajunar?</em>"</p>
<p>He stared at her. "<em>Ni dajunar brokar gotal'ur kaysh ner riduur.</em>"</p>
<p>Her shoulders raised upwards. "<em>Riduurok?</em>"</p>
<p>He nodded. "<em>Elek.</em>"</p>
<p>She let out a soft hum. "<em>Val ropresh kar'taylir?</em>"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "<em>Nayc.</em>"</p>
<p>She tilted her head once more, this time out of a small sense of pride. "Soon," she replied in Basic, giving him a firm nod.</p>
<p>He nodded in return, turning to look at Kyla once more.</p>
<p>Soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my shitty Mando'a translates</p>
<p>Eyn aruetii? - An outsider?</p>
<p>Elek. - Yes.</p>
<p>Val eh kih. - She is small.</p>
<p>Val eh kotyc. - She is strong.</p>
<p>Me'ven eh gar dajunar? - What is your plan?</p>
<p>Ni dajunar brokar gotal'ur kaysh ner riduur. - I plan to make her my wife.</p>
<p>Riduurok? - Marriage/love bond?</p>
<p>Val ropresh kar'taylir? - Does she know?</p>
<p>Nayc. - No.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>